


My Hero

by miratuck



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, Конхи/Донджу упоминаются, Поцелуи, гроза и молнии, защита, комфорт, объятия, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Сохо знает, что не все герои носят плащи, потому что его собственный герой носит джинсовую куртку.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 1





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399458) by [bubble_bobb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb). 



Тихий крик слетает с губ парня, когда за окном слышится очередной громкий звук, он сворачивается в клубочек и забивается в угол кровати. Он кладёт голову на колени, прерывисто вздыхая. Он ненавидит это, шторма не было несколько месяцев, и теперь, когда он, наконец, в хорошем настроении, шторм разрушает его. Он зовёт по имени своего одногруппника; на самом деле не ожидая, что он придёт. К тому же, он всё равно зовёт его слишком тихо. Он шокированно смотрит, когда слышит стук в дверь его спальни прежде, чем она открывается, показывая человека, которого он звал.

Гонхак закрывает дверь и садится на кровать парня, протягивая руки и нежно поглаживая волосы вокалиста. Сохо льнёт к прикосновению, двигаясь немного ближе к рэпперу. Он кладёт голову ему на плечо, снова прерывисто вздыхая.

Гонхаку не надо спрашивать, что случилось, он знает, знает, что именно случилось. Каждый раз, когда начинается шторм, Сохо сворачивается в комочек и/или прячется под одеялом.

— Ты не должен…

Сохо лежит, смотря вперёд, избегая взгляда Гонхака. Последний улыбается, слегка качая головой. Он действительно не был против оставить самую раздражающую парочку людей одних, особенно когда Конхи сказал ему, что они будут зависать вместе и смотреть фильм, но не сказал о том, что он собирается жарко целоваться с Донджу во время просмотра.

— Конечно, я должен.

Гонхак поворачивается лицом к вокалисту, обхватывая руками дрожащее тело. Они сидят на кровати напротив друг друга и Гонхак притягивает старшего ещё ближе. Сохо слегка дрожит в его руках.

Гонхак успокаивающе гладит его спину, смотря на дрожащую в тусклом свете фигуру. Он подносит руки к шее блондина, осторожно тянет его назад и смотрит на него. Глаза Сохо блестят от слёз, сердце Гонхака разбивается, видя это. Сильная вспышка света, сопровождаемая громким раскатом, заставляет Сохо широко распахнуть глаза, и он умоляющим взглядом смотрит на Гонхака, прося, чтобы он сделал _что-нибудь_. Гонхак хмурится, сердясь на себя, потому что не знает, как помочь старшему. Сохо опускает взгляд и всхлипывает, подняв одну руку, чтобы вытереть глаза.

Он смотрит вверх только когда чувствует, что его тянут вперёд. Сохо слегка краснеет, помогает себе сесть на колени младшего и кладёт руки на свои, как только ему это удаётся. Гонхак накрывает ладонями уши парня, зарываясь пальцами в его светлые волосы. Глаза Сохо смотрят на руки Гонхака, прежде чем посмотреть ему в глаза. Гонхак грустно улыбается и Сохо чувствует, что он немного расслабляется. Младший ласково гладит блондина по голове, затем наклоняется ближе, опуская голову вокалиста до своего уровня. Сохо закрывает глаза, слегка улыбаясь, когда чувствует тёплые губы Гонхака на своём лбу.

Он что-то мурлычет себе под нос, иногда хихикая, когда Гонхак дотрагивается до него кончиком носа, из-за чего щёки Сохо становятся горячее. Наконец, Гонхак касается его губ, но не прекращает, как делал это раньше. Он останавливается на секунду, слегка наклоняя голову, надеясь, что старший ответит тем же. Гонхак осторожно убирает руки от ушей Сохо, понимая, что шторм уже двадцать минут как стих, и теперь он обнимает парня, мягко и осторожно прижимая его ближе к себе.

Наконец, Сохо полностью расслабляется в надёжных руках Гонхака, обвивая своими его шею и наклоняет голову, чтобы вернуть поцелуй. Он чувствует улыбку Гонхака сквозь поцелуй и слегка приоткрывает губы, словно приглашая младшего, так что рэппер углубляет поцелуй, заставляя Сохо вздохнуть. Одна из рук младшего покидает талию Сохо и находит своё новое пристанище у него на бедре, поглаживая его медленными и успокаивающими кругами.

Ноги Сохо холодные даже под джинсами, что заставляет рэппера слегка нахмуриться. Вокалист отстраняется на несколько секунд позже, когда его лёгкие начинают гореть, он делает глубокий вздох и снова начинает хихикать. Он встречается своими глазами с шоколадными, принадлежащими Гонхаку, и он улыбается, кладя голову на его плечо.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он и младший опускает взгляд, слегка целуя голову блондина. Старший почти мурлычет от этого действия, его руки сжимают куртку Гонхака. Он никогда не понимал, почему Гонхак носит дома куртки, но не может сказать, что ему это не нравится. Рэппер вздыхает и нежно поглаживает холодные руки вокалиста прежде, чем его руки опускаются на бёдра. Сохо приподнимается и смотрит на Гонхака, а затем прижимается к его лбу своим. Он глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза, просто наслаждаясь присутствием и теплотой младшего.

— Не волнуйся, солнце. Пока я здесь, ничто не причинит тебе вреда.

Сохо почти незаметно кивает, его дыхание успокаивается и сердцебиение становится ровным. Гонхак укладывает старшего обратно на спину, засовывая подушку под голову. Он наклоняется, клюёт парня в щёку, затем обхватывает его лицо и начинает целовать его вишнёвые губы. Сохо обнимает Гонхака за плечи, притягивая его вниз.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Сохо Гонхаку на ухо, и младший улыбается, кладя свои руки под спину Сохо, чтобы прижать его ещё ближе, словно он может исчезнуть.


End file.
